The present invention relates generally to windshield wipers for cleaning and removing moisture from the curved windshields or windows of vehicles or the like, and is particularly concerned with a wiper blade assembly for fitting onto conventional windshield wiper arms.
Conventional windshield wipers have a single flexible blade, which is not always effective in removing all deposits and debris collected on a windshield. Various proposals have been made to provide a wiper arrangement of two wiper blades with a brush arrangement between the blades. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,524 and 4,339,839 of Knights both describe wiper arrangements in which one or more brushes is mounted between a pair of wiper blades so as to remove more dirt and debris from the windshield. The brushes have conventional bristles mounted in a spine. However, such bristles will scratch the window surface over time.